Snippets of Family Life
by organic haircoat
Summary: Fatherly sebastian and sweet little oneshots to melt your heart. AU These are little snippets of life from the "Family Life" series. The series is available for reading on my author profile. It is not compulsory to read the series to read Snippets of Family Life. Childish Ciel,
1. Chapter 1

_These are little snippets of the life that Sebastian and Ceil lived before they began to live with Alois and Claude. They sit in between the events of both family life and work life and some are meant to be during either. If you're really interested in the time line of events please ask me. XX OHC._

**Ceil's first birthday **

He wasn't a one year old. But Sebastian insisted on calling it his 'first birthday'. Of course the press loved it, lapped it all up like hungry dogs. Cecil ignored them all refusing to practice his reading skills on the paper like his daddy wanted. Ceil looked sideways at Sebastian and tugged on his blazer lightly, wanting to get his attention.

Sebastian looked down and tried to pry Ceil's little hands off of him. But the boy clung on desperate not to be forced to let go. Giving in, Sebastian scooped him up and settled him against his side. "For Ceil's birthday we will be inviting over several different children's homes. I found my little one through adoption and I hope that day will encourage several others to follow in my footsteps. It is certainly the most rewarding experience I've ever had." Sebastian then nodded his thanks and allowed Bard to guide him into the theatre.

"That was a lovely interview sir." Mey rin had a hand on Sebastian's back rushing him through the crowd. The slower pace and calm tone of his voice betrayed the fury of the events around them. Cheering fans were screaming and in the dark of the night flashes of cameras and studio lights stood out brighter than they normally would.

Ceil clung onto his father as they travelled through the large crowds and into the theatre. Sebastian responded then, his response would have been lost amongst the cheers and screams of the crowd otherwise. "I appreciate it Mey Rin. Finnian, I require you to fetch Cecil's stuffed cat and blanket." He checked his watch an hour until normal bedtime for Ceil.

"Daddy." Ceil knew what the blanket and stuffed toy was for. "I don't want to come out of here and be seen sleeping. It's embarrassing. I'm almost seven." He dropped his chin onto Sebastian's shoulder and made a low whining sound.

Unfortunately for Ceil his daddy wasn't about to have a bar of it. "Ceil you have a very big party tomorrow and that means no naps and no quiet time. You're going to have to be a big, brave boy all day. That means little one, we need lots of sleepy tonight." He kissed Ceil's nose and took popcorn for Ceil to munch on in the movie. "I think it's really important that we make sure you get sleep tonight. Otherwise, next time, your daddy will have to leave you at home."

Ceil jumped at the thought and clutched onto Sebastian tighter. "Alone? Not alone, please, not alone." He buried his face right into Sebastian's. He was only just getting used to not having to worry about what happened around him. He couldn't possibly be left alone all by himself for such a long period of time. That was a terrifying thought.

The shakes and shivers of Ceil reached Sebastian even though his attention was divided up by his son and the last of the reporters that were hanging out near the cinema. He patted his back, as they walked down the aisle "no, there won't be anyone left alone. I can have finny or Bard watch you." He settled Ceil down and looked over his shoulder to ensure that both body guards were present behind him. He checked his watch, the premiere lasted for four hours, movie one and a half, and Ceil's bed time was in exactly two hours and twenty seven minutes. Judging from the wriggling and shuffling that was currently going on next to him, getting him to sleep would be a chore.

The movie started and Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder helping him settle. Ceil still was getting used technologies – coming from the streets he'd never had much interaction with him. But Sebastian was insistent that he learnt as much as he could. Coming from the social status that he now held at least a rudimentary understanding of technology was required.

While Sebastian pondered over his young son's education, Ceil was accosted by his cousin Elizabeth. Sebastian smiled and watched as Elizabeth crawled all over Ceil trying to convince him to come and play on the matt which they had the front of the cinema. He was of course refusing but with a gentle nudge Finnian lead the two of them down to play.

Ceil grudgingly took his hand and watched Sebastian as he was tugged along next to Elizabeth. He knelt down on the matt watching Elizabeth play with a small frown. "Why do you do that?" He watched as she moved dolls around the play house. "Because I'm playing house silly! Isn't it cute?" She tugged him forward and allowed him to play with her.

The two of them played until Ceil started dropping things his fingers fumbling in his exhaustion. His eyes drooped and Elizabeth watched him with a pout. "Why are you dropping everything?"

"Nhm" He mumbled unhappily. "Ahm' tir'mm." He flopped off of his knees and onto his bottom. His arms drooped by his sides and he hung his head. Finnian rushed to his side kneeling and checking forehead to ensure that he was not running a fever. "Do you have a fever? Feeling ill?" The forehead wasn't hot and he wasn't shivering. Finnian nodded to Elizabeth's carer before he discreetly cradled Ceil in his arms and guided him back to his seat. "Mister Sebastian, Mister Sebastian, he has fallen asleep."

Sebastian, who despite the awkwardness of watching himself on screen, had become entranced with the movie. "I was watch – oh. Good, I was worried he wasn't going to sleep." From the bag that Mey Rin had packed before they left. Efficiently he wrapped Ceil up in the blanket ignoring his protests. "What's your problem? Quit it, I can see that you are tired." Sebastian kissed his nose and bundled him into his arms patting the navy blue hair down with a cuddle. "Just close your – Oh such a cute little street rat." Sebastian chuckled realising that he was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_These are little snippets of the life that Sebastian and Ceil lived before they began to live with Alois and Claude. They sit in between the events of both family life and work life and some are meant to be during either. If you're really interested in the time line of events please ask me. XX OHC._

**Ceil's first birthday **

The next day Ciel woke to an ecstatic Sebastian. "Guess what day it is?" Sebastian pulled open the curtains with a flourish and grinned. He looked over his shoulder at Ciel, "look at this, isn't it neat? The whole press is outside. They just can't wait to meet you. Well they have met you, but they want to see you on your birthday. Your first one too. I feel so proud as your father."

Ciel let Sebastian help him tie his eye patch over his eye and huffed. A thick lock of hair fell over his bad eye as he looked up at his father. "I'm not one. I'm seven today. I've had seven birthdays." He went to jump off te bed but Sebastian caught him easily and swung him up onto his hip. "No need to be haughty my young lord. There will be plenty of things for you to enjoy today. Enough to worm a little smile on your sad face." He pecked his nose and then placed him down on the floor.

"Special clothes for – Ciel, now is not the time for games." He sighed in frustration as his young charge raced out of the room and dashed down the hallway. He could hear the little footsteps as they thudded down the stairs and he rolled his eyes to ceiling feeling resigned. "I thought children loved birthdays."

Mey Rin giggled from the doorway. "My, my, he didn't seem too keen on getting dressed, no he didn't."

Sebastian shot a blistering glare her way. "No he didn't. But never mind, I'm sure he's just shy. But, unfortunately for him, if there's one thing my family always provides it's the best hospitality." He nodded and followed the sound of Finnian and Ciel down stairs.

"Daddy! Look what Finnian got me for my birthday present!" Ceil ran to Sebastian showing him the new colouring books he'd been given by his bodyguard. Finnian had told him about them days ago, he'd helped choose them. Sebastian still pretended to examined them and then gasped in surprise. "They're very lovely Ciel, why don't you show me your favourite pages?"

Ciel flicked through the book judging each page separately while Sebastian redressed him. He sniggered at how easily distracted Ciel was, "you are so very cute sometimes my young lord." He kissed his nose affectionately.

"I'm no lord." Ciel poked his tongue out at his father and then turned ready to run off and hide so that Sebastian couldn't finished dressing him. Unluckily for Ciel, Sebastian was used to his son running off and caught him before he could get anywhere. "Ah hah!" He tickled Ciel making him laugh. "Going to eat you!" He teased him lightly eliciting squeals of delight from the little boy.

"No, no! Don't eat me?" He wormed his way out of Sebastian's grip but didn't run off. Sebastian leant forward and kissed his hair. He patted Ciel's head to keep him calm and then he finished dressing him quickly. They were beginning to become short of time before the party started.

Sebastian took Ciel's hand and led him out into the throng of press. "There will be a press room available for you all today. I'm sure you understand that for privacy reasons we cannot allow you to enter into the party itself. For one my son is still very shy and secondly there will be other small children present."

The press didn't appear to understand at all. "Is it true this is an elaborate plan to heighten your popularity sir?" A microphone was shoved into Sebastian's face and he pulled away. "What a disgusting question. You saw, my son ran into my arms that moment we first met. If anything he was the schemer. " He laughed and winked for the camera, but it didn't quiet dissipate the question.

"And what about your drinking problem? Surely that hasn't disappeared overnight." Sebastian batted the hands away. "It is my son's birthday today. I can assure you the only drinks we're having are red, sugary and hyper activity inducing."

There was a light laugh at this comment. Thankfully, the comment had been enough to stop the barrage of difficult questions. Reporters stooped to speak to Ciel. "Ciel, what do you want for your birthday?" 

Ciel pressed back against Sebastian. Sebastian was his protector when it came to scary people with microphones. More microphones pushed closer to his face as he began to stammer out a question. "I…I just really want to play lots of games?"

He wasn't sure of the right answer. But with some people, there never was a right answer.

Before anyone could respond to Ciel's comment Sebastian let Finnian and Mey Rin guide them back inside the house. "You're doing so well Ciel, behaviour is perfect. Let's reward it with a few of those games you're looking forward to." Sebastian tried to reward his behaviour, but he'd never had much practice at it.

They were having the party in the big backyard behind Sebastian's house. Their country house that was. The city one didn't have much of a garden and people always looked into the windows when they were star spotting. At least all the way out near Brighton people were less likely to come looking for autographs.

People and guests were milling about the garden chatting easily to each other with children wither clinging onto their skirts and pants or rushing about. Sebastian patted Ciel's back, "go talk to some of them. Make a friend Ciel."

But Ciel wouldn't go. He clung onto Sebastian's hand and stared with wide eyes at everything. There was a bouncy castle and a table full of food. Sebastian half carried, half walked him over to his cousin Elizabeth who was playing in a sand box.

Reluctantly Ciel knelt down in the sand next to her. Elizabeth gave him a hug in greeting and let him help her build his sand castle. Sebastian took three steps back before Ciel shot him a worried look. "Where are you going, daddy?"

Sebastian sat on the grass and gave his son a reassuring smile. "Nowhere, I'm right here. You just have fun playing."

Ciel nodded and gave him a firm look before he went back to digging a moat.

There was a light laugh behind Sebastian. Sebastian didn't bother to look before he tugged the man down. "Shut up."

Claude gave him a light kiss before he made himself comfortable on the grass. "Mine would probably do the same. But it is funny to see it happen to you all the same."

AN: Hope you enjoyed, inspiration is minimal so please send me in some prompts my little haircoats


End file.
